Barney episodes, home videos and music cassette/CD coming soon to battybarney2014! (by battybarney2014)
A complete "Twice is Nice!". is coming soon! Season 4 episodes "Let's Build Together" and "It's Tradition" coming in 2014. I have Season 7-8 episodes of Barney & Friends on Sprout and PBS (US) and Treehouse (Canada): This Way In! This Way Out!, A Parade of Bikes, On Again, Off Again, Sharing is Caring!, It's Hot! It's Cold! (Treehouse Version), A Perfectly Purple Day, Play Piano with Me!, A Picture of Friendship, A-Counting We Will Go! (Treehouse Version), A World of Friends, Squares, Squares Everywhere!, It's Showtime! (Time Warner Cable Kids), At Home in the Park (Treehouse Version) and Play for Exercise! (Bvids94's copy). Also I had Barney episodes from Season 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and 13 on Sprout, Time Warner Cable Kids and PBS: *Bop 'til You Drop *Pot Full of Sunshine *Differences *Singing *Lights! Camera! Action! - A Movie Adventure *On the Road Again *The Nature of Things *The New Kid *Grandpa's Visit *Easy as ABC *A Little Big Day *Once Upon a Fairy Tale *Trail Boss Barney *Get Happy! *Lost and Found *Starlight, Star Bright *Beethoven's Hear! *Guess Who? *Sweet Treats *Best in Show *The Chase *Dream Big *That's What a Mommy Is *Home, Safe Home *My Friends, the Doctor and the Dentist *I'm a Builder *Coming on Strong *A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes *Movement *Seperation *Glad to Be Me *BJ the Great *Way to Go! - A Travel Adventure *The Music Box: Switzerland *Ducks and Fish *Neighborhoods *The Shrinking Blankey *Welcome, Cousin Riff *Butterflies *Bugs *Seeing *The Awful Tooth *A Visit to Santa *Days of the Week *Sharing *Making Mistakes *Things I Can Do *Gift of the Dinos *Let's Make Music! *Movin' Along *Let Your Creativity Fly! *Imagine That! *Special Skills *BJ's Snack Attack (Sprout Version) *Mother Goose *Fun with Reading *China *Kenya *Riff to the Rescue! - A Wild West Adventure *Bonjour, Barney!: France *The Good Egg: Kenya *It's a Happy Day! *Play It Safe! (Sprout Version) *Big as Barney *No, No, No! *Look What I Can Do! *Making a Move! *The Big Garden *My Baby Brother *My Family and Me (Sprout Version) *Fairy Tales *The Emporer's Contest (Time Warner Cable Kids Version) *The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure (Bultum2000's copy) *The Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii (Bultum2000's copy) *Let's Play Games! (DVD version for Ethan (MrBarneyandfriends/imaginebarney/justimaginebarney/ourfriendbarney) and Sprout version originally from Daniel (barneyallday/BarneyIn2014) *You Can Count on Me! (Sprout Version) (for barneyallday's copy since SGBarneyArchive originally upload the episode) *Stop! Go! (Sprout Version) I'll upload "My Favorite Things" that is originally uploaded by Drew (SonicHOG), Scott (purpledinocorner/ourpurplefriend/VideoStationBRNY) and originally from Michael (Passantkiller2)'s copy and "Barney's Night Before Christmas" and "Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes". I have third, fourth, fifth and sixth generation Barney home videos are: Happy Mad Silly Sad (2003 Version) (for Bultum2000), Movin' and Groovin' (2004 Version) (originally for kidsureloves (Kids Video Channel)), Ready, Set, Play! (2004 Version), Let's Go on Vacation (2009 Version) (originally for kidsureloves (Kids Video Channel)), Hi! I'm Riff! (2008 Version), Barney's Christmas Star (2002 Version), Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (2003 Version), Just Imagine (2005 Version), A Very Merry Christmas (2011 Version) (for kids zoo), I Love My Friends (2012 Version), Dino-Mite Birthday (2007 Version), Once Upon a Dino Tale (2009 Version), Barney's Top 20 Countdown (2009 Version), Let's Make Music (2006 Version), Now I Know My ABCs (2004 Version), Everyone is Special (2005 Version) and Can You Sing That Song? (2005 Version). I have Barney music albums for SGBarneyArchive, ourpurplefriend/VideoStationBRNY (Scott), mario555227, SonicHog (Drew), BarneyFan100 and Jeremy Crispo: *Barney's Greatest Hits: The Early Years *Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (Spanish) *Barney for Baby: Love and Lullabies (2000 CD) *I Love to Sing with Barney (1999 CD) *Happy Holidays Love, Barney (1997 CD) *The Land of Make-Believe (2005 album) *Music for Me! (2008 CD) *Perfectly Platinum - 30 Dino-Mite Songs (2009 CD) ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '